Ik zal niet toestaan dat je sterft
by IamAlbagubrath
Summary: Edinburgh is bombed, Alli is feeling the effects. Can Arthur stop the bombs before it kills Alli and Lars is left alone.
1. Chapter 1

Ik zal niet toestaan dat je sterft

Chapter I : The First Strike

Alli yawned at his work desk, god he would be glad to get out of here for the weekend. He was excited to see Lars. He had been behaving himself for once. Eating and sleeping, not fighting with his brother. His phone buzzed on his desk and he looked over grabbing it. He smiled as he read the message.

_"Alli, can't wait to see you tonight. Have a safe drive. Love you. 3"_

He chuckled. That man could be so cute. Though he never admitted it. But Alli always told him. Only to have him argue. _'I'm not cute I'm handsome!' _He chuckled against himself. He flipped his phone open and started to write back.

"_I love you too darling, leaving work now. See you in a few hours. –kiss-" _

He sent the message with a smiled and looked up as one of the secretaries popped her head in. "Leavin' fer the week end sir?" He smiled softly at the ginger and nodded, standing up and putting his sunglasses and leather jacket on. "Aye Ah am. Mah phone will probably be off most of the weekend so ye know." She nodded and smiled. "Have a good weekend Allistair." He waved. "Aye ye too Mar." He grabbed his key and moved out of the office with his back pack over his shoulder. He locked the door and moved down to his bike.

He took off from the building and drove to Lars' home. He was standing outside smoking his cigarette as the other pulled up with a grin. He pulled his helmet away and pushed his sunglasses up. "'Ello there me lovely. Did ya miss me?" Lars smirked at him and walked over flicking his smoke away from his mouth. He leaned down and Alli wrapped his arms around his neck. He kissed him softly as Lars wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him up from the bike making him squeak and laugh. He giggled softly and pushed his hair from his face. "Ah take that as a aye…?" Lars laughed and kissed him again, passionate and longing. "So much." Alli smirked at him. "Oh aye? Care ta prove it?" Lars smiled at him and let him down. "With pleasure. Grab your stuff." He nodded and grabbed his back pack and took his hand. Leaning against his arm he followed him to the house and moved inside. Once inside he placed the bag on the floor in the living room and squeaked as Lars wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled at his shoulder, making him putty in his arms. "Nggh…feck." He moaned softly laying his back against him. The blond smirked and nipped at his neck, making Alli moan more and tilt his head to the side to give him more room. Lars' reached his hand around the redhead's fronts and slid his hand down to palm him gently. Allistair moaned louder and backed his hips into him and ground his ass against him. This made Lars shudder and pull at his pants to get the off. The red head panted and smirked turning to the blond and pushing his hands under his shirt. He kissed his chest and pulled the shirt away. Following Lars pulled Allistair shirt from the tone body. Clothes were tossed everywhere and Alli had only been here for a few minutes. Lars laid on the bed and Alli straddled his hips. He sighed and smiled at him as he gently moved down onto his body, both groaning at the intense pleasure of the other. Both panted and Alli shuddered smiling lightly at the other male below him, who pushed his hair back and gave him a loving kiss. "I love you Alli." The redhead smiled and groaned as he started to moved his hips making the blond moan more. "Ah love ye too…" Lars smirked up at his lover as he started to move against his body. He moaned and shuddered. They moved together, hard and fast, the way they both enjoyed it. The way that made both of them feel so alive. Lars gripped the other's member and stroked him at the same pace as his thrusts. The red head felt his stomach tighten as he got closer to his release. He moaned tossing his head back and panting. He tightened himself around the blond and yelled as he came. The blond winced at the tightness and moaned. "God, Alli!" He thrusted hard once more and released deep inside of him. Alli shuddered and moaned, leaning down and kissing the blond sweetly. "Ah love ye so much…" He smiled and panted. "Ik hou van je schat." Alli smiled and pulled off curling into his chest. Lars smiled and pulled the blanket up close to them, dozing off as they held each other.

Alli suddenly bolted up from the bed, his chest was on fire. It hurt so badly. He panted and gasped, coughing violently into his hand. Lars sat up franticly and touched his back. "Alli?! Allistair?! Talk to me, vhat's vrong?" Alli shuddered to control his breathing and pulled his hand away from his mouth. It was covered in blood. His eyes got wide and he looked over at Lars with a genuinely terrified looked. "Lars…s-somethin's wrong. Somethin' happe-…" He coughed again, harder this time, his hands filled with blood and it spilled over onto the bed. Lars wanted to panic. He had never seen such a thing. He grabbed Alli and pulled him into his arms and held him tightly. "Shh…I-I have you." Alli coughed more and felt bad he was getting blood all over Lars and the bed. Finally he passed out, his body going limp. Lars gently laid moved him onto the couch, wiping the blood from his face and face. He wrapped the blanket around him tightly. Allistair's who was buzzing on the table. Lars picked it up and saw it was Arthur. He answered it. "Arthur." He said into the phone.

"_Lars?! Shit, I forgot he was with you this weekend. Is he okay?"_

Lars shook his head even though the other couldn't see it. "N-Nein…He's been coughing up a lot of blood and now he's passed out on the couch." He paused and looked over at the sleeping redhead. "Vhat happened…? I know something did, tell me vhat." He listen to Arthur pause, like he was working up the courage to say it. "Arthur?"

"_A bomb…someone planted a bomb and set it off in Edinburgh. Their trying to put out the fire now…but…"_

He paused and Lars was almost ready to drop the phone.

"_It's bad Lars. That's his capital…and it's really bad. H-he…could die from this."_

The blond dropped the cell phone and looked over at the Scot. Terror ran through him at the thought of losing Allistair. He couldn't lose him. He couldn't be alone again.

"_Lars? Lars?! Are you there?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Ik Zal Niet Toestaan Dat Je Sterft

Chapter II: Breaking the News

Lars fell to the floor next to the passed out redhead on the couch. He couldn't believe what he had heard come from the man's brother. A…bomb, had destroyed a large portion of the capital city. Arthur was still screaming at him to pick up the phone, but everything felt like it was in slow motion. Alli knew right away something had happened, but how was he supposed to tell him. Finally Lars picked up the phone. "Ja…?"

"_Finally! Are you alright? Is Alli still sleeping?"_

"Ja…he's still sleeping. Arthur, keep me updated and I vill do the same for you ja?" He was waiting for Arthur to say the dreaded words he knew were coming. How was he supposed to tell him something like this and keep him calm? Alli was not known for his calm and sweet nature. He was known for overreacting and a short temper.

"_Lars, I can tell him if you don't want to. I know that would be hard for you…"_

Lars cut him off. "I'll tell him. It's not right to tell him over the phone like that." He moved closer to the redhead and soothed his hair back. "Schat…" Alli furrowed his eyebrows a little muttering softly. He curled into his blanket and coughed a little.

"_Mmm. I understand Lars…g-good luck. Keep him safe, I'll call back when I know more."_

Lars nodded. "Dank u." He muttered before closing the phone. He scooted closer to the sleeping Scot and stroked his hair. He was glad to hear Alli purr at the gentle affection. He sighed and pulled his hand away from him and leaned his head against the couch. "Oh Alli…" He closed his eyes tightly and wiped the tears away. He moved and kissed his head softly. He stood and decided to let him sleep. He could clean the mess that was caused by the blood. It was bothering him anyways. He stood and moved away from the sleeping man back into the bedroom that looked like a murder scene. There was blood everywhere. He was surprised it took Allistair so long to pass out. He sighed and moved getting hard to work. He pulled off all the bedding along with his shirt. He moved down to the basement and worked to get the blood stains out. When he was pleased with it he moved back up the stairs. He checked on Alli, making sure the redhead was still breathing. He soothed his hair back and moved away, grabbing a bucket he knew he would probably need when he woke up again. He moved away and went into the bathroom, washing his chest free of the blood and re-clothing himself. He look out of the room and Alli was still sleeping. He sat down and turned on the television. Immediately the bombing was on. Lars leaned back in his chair and covered his mouth. The damage was extensive. No wonder the poor man was feeling it. He watched for a few moment and then heard a weak voice that almost made him jump. "Lars…" He turned his head and looked over at the pale red head. "Oh Alli." He moved off the chair and on his knees beside the couch. "Wot happened…?" His voice was so weak, it was hard to listen to. Lars sighed and sat down on the ground taking his hand, the other soothing his hair. "Someone put off a bomb in Edinburgh." Alli's green eyes widened. "A bomb…?" He moved trying to sit up and Lars pushed him back to the couch. "Nein. Stay down. The damage was very extensive…Arthur…" He sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "Arthur said this could kill you." He wanted to look at him, but at the same time, it was going to hurt to see those eyes filled with pain and fear. Finally he pulled his hand away and looked at him. Alli looked like he was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Ah have ta git home." He muttered trying to sit up. Lars pushed him back down to the couch. "Nein, you're not strong enough, didn't you hear me?" Alli panted and started to panic. "Lars…Mah people… Ah have ta help them." He coughed harshly, more blood coming up. "You're of no use to them like this. Arthur is working to help them and your city." Alli groaned and covered his eyes. He hated being so weak. "Allistair, I'm sorry, we'll figure this out." He nodded and started to close his eyes again, falling back into a deep sleep. He frowned and looked at him. "I'm sorry…we'll try to fix it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ik Zal Niet Toestaan Dat Je Sterft

Chapter III: Picking up the pieces

Arthur wandered through the streets of Edinburgh. The massive capital city was almost destroyed. He couldn't help but worry for his brother. He was glad it happened after he got to Lars' home, and not while he was driving. He probably would have been in a coma if that happened. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Fuck…" He proceeded to help some of the fireman move rubble, fixing up the city.

Alli was still sick. Still coughing and throwing up blood. Lars was tempted to bring him to a hospital. He knew how stubborn the redhead was. He would fight him the hold way. Well maybe. If he got any worse he would bring him in. But at the moment he let him sleep, not even bothering to wake him up for meals knowing they wouldn't stay down. He watched him carefully for a while as he slept. Finally he started to doze in the chair until he fell asleep.

Allistair woke up a little while later. He felt better, his chest didn't ache like before and his throat stopped burning. He smiled at the feeling and sat up. He looked over at the blond. He stood and tossed the blanket over him. Moving into the kitchen, he grabbed some juice and a piece of toast and started to eat it slowly. He ate about half and waited to see if his stomach would take it, he smiled as he felt better and more alert. He finished his food and drink, washing the dishes of course so that Lars wouldn't worry. He looked down at his body, still only in boxers, he was covered in blood from the fits he had been having. Poor Lars, he knew the man was OCD when it came to cleaning this was probably driving him insane. He sighed and moved towards the bathroom checking on the blond before he went inside the bedroom. He grabbed some clothes and wandered into the bathroom, turning on the water. He climbed in and started to scrub the blood from his body.

Lars slept for a while, until he heard the water and looked over at the couch. He panicked when the red head wasn't there. "Alli?!" He stood looking around for the other man. He moved into the bed room. "Alli?!" The red head moved out of the bathroom in a towel. His red hair was wet, but his skin was more pink then pale. "Wot's a matta love?" Lars sighed and wrapped his arms around the fragile man, which made him squeak. "Lars? Are ye okay?" He nodded and pulled away sighing. "I got scared when you weren't on de couch." He frowned and hugged him gently. "Ah'm sorry sweetheart. Ah needed a showa, Ah was still all full of blood." He nodded and smiled as he pulled away. "You look like you feel better though." Alli beamed up at him and nodded. Lars smiled at his bright smiled. "I'm so glad." He nodded and smiled up at him. "Meh too." He moved and pulled his boxers on, followed by his pants. "Are you hungry at all Alli?" The redhead looked over at him and nodded. "Aye, a little. Ah ate a piece of toast earlier." He smiled as he pulled on his shirt and buttoned it. "Want me to make something else?" He nodded softly and yawned. He smiled and soothed the red hair. "Take a nap and I'll cook something." Alli nodded and moved out into the bedroom. Curling into the nice clean bed he yawned and closed his eyes. Lars moved out of the room and started to make dinner.

Arthur worked with the firemen and police officers. They almost had everyone taken care of. They told him to go check another building and did as he was told walking down the streets towards the older part of town that had not been hit. Suddenly he was knocked over, landing hard on the street. "Bloody idiot! Watch where yo-…!" The blast from the building cut Arthur short as another building exploded right in front of him, sending him flying into a wall. He slammed into it hard and looked up in a dizzy wave of shock. "No…No, Alli!" The fireman were running over to the building. "We got another blast! Hurry up!" Arthur stood and watched with wide eyes as the building burned. "Oh god Alli…"

Allistair had just gotten up and was walking to the kitchen when a wave of pain slammed into his head. He cried out, making Lars jump and run to him, catching the redhead before he could slam into the floor. "Alli! Alli! Fuck Allistair!" He writhed in pain for a moment before Lars moved them to the floor, panicking for his lover. "Alli…Alli talk to me…s-stay away schat…stay awake." But it didn't work and the red head closed his eyes, his chest almost stopping completely. Lars pulled him to his chest and shook trying to wake him.

"Alli!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ik Zal Niet Toestaan Dat Je Sterft

Chapter IV: Gonna lose him

"Alli, Alli! Wake up Alli." He shook the red head and felt of his chest. It was barely moving as the Scot took shallow shaky breaths. "God Alli…h-hang on schat." He stood and lifted him into his arms. He moved over and grabbed the red head's cell phone and moved to that car. He laid the seat down and placed Allistair on it and ran to the other side getting in. He soothed the red hair back and checked his pulse as he started the car and took off for the nearest hospital. He wasn't going to let him die. He couldn't let him die. He wasn't going to lose him. He reached over and took his hand giving it a squeeze but not getting anything in return. "Alli…please…don't die." He kept hold of his hand and pulled up to the emergency room. He squeezed his hand again, silently begging for any reaction. Nothing came and he looked at the redhead's chest watching for movement. When he didn't see any movement, he scooped him up and ran inside, desperately trying to get help. Finally the nurses took Alli from him. He looked at the pale, un-breathing man on the gurney and frowned. Was it really Scotland? Was it really happening to him? Could it really be him…?

"Hurry up we're gonna lose him!"

Lars came back to earth when he heard the words. He followed after them, one nurse held him back out of the room as they moved Alli onto a bed and started working to get his heart going. "Sir you have to wait here." Lars looked down, panicked and afraid, he wanted to yell at the nurse to let him by but nodded and let her close the door. He moved to the window and watched helplessly as they attempted to get his beloved breathing. He leaned his head against the window as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Come on Alli…schat you can do it…pull through…" The nurse moved and shut the shades and moved away from the window. He sat in the chair and gripped his hair, sobbing lightly. What if he dies? He couldn't stop thinking about it. Alli was the one person in the world he didn't want to lose. "Mijn god ... wat als hij sterft ...?" He cried to himself for what seemed like hours. Waiting for someone to tell him whether the redhead was dead or alive. He hated the wait most of all. Finally tiring himself out, Lars leaned against the chair and shut his eyes, dreaming of the redhead and all the wonderful moments they had together. He wondered if there would be more ever again.

_He felt someone shake him. "Sir." His eyes opened and he looked up at the doctor. He was covered in blood, a horrific sight. "Wat…" He looked up at him with confusion and rage. "He's dead." It was so blunt, there was no way. He could be dead. No way. An evil looking sneer appeared on the man's face. "You're lying!"_

Lars jolted awake with a yell. He panted and looked around to find where he was. In the hospital, all alone. "Sir, are you alright?" He looked up at the voice and saw the same doctor from his nightmare, but he wasn't covered in blood. He didn't have that evil sneer on his lips. Lars nodded softly and coughed to clear his throat. "Is he…?" The doctor cut him off, his face still serious. "He's…alive. But just barely. His heart had stopped and it took eight minutes to get him breathing again. I'm afraid he's in a coma, we uh…we don't know if he'll wake up or not. Are you his…partner?" Lars nodded softly. "Ja, I am." The doctor nodded. "Do you…want to be the one to decided when to take him off the life support." Lars' thought he was going to faint at that moment. It was like everything paused. _When_ to take him off life support, not if…when. Was he really that bad…? He nodded slowly. "Can I see him…?" The doctor nodded and led him to the room. Lars opened the door and gasped at the sight, covering his mouth as tears threated to fall from his eyes at the sight of his lover hooked up to all the machines. Breathing tubes and machines. He moved inside and the doctor shut the door. He hesitantly moved over to Alli, the fiery red hair he loved so much was like fire against his pale skin. He looked almost dead. He hated seeing this. He sat down and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He pushed the red hair back. "Allistair. Fuck." He cussed softly to himself feeling helpless. He laid his head on the bed and sobbed quietly to himself. "You can't die. You're stronger than this, I know you are! I know what you've gone through, what you lived pass. Pull out of this for me. Please Alli. Ik zal niet toestaan dat je sterft!" He sobbed into the bed and gently squeezed his hand. "Do you dare die…don't you dare leave me Allistair… Don't you dare."

Arthur slammed the man who had run into him into the brick wall. "Where are the other bombs?!" The man gripped his hand trying to pry him lose. "Let go!" Arthur growled and slammed him again as the fireman watched. "Tell me now!" The brunette grinned and laughed wickedly. "Never. You'll never find it and this city will burn!" Arthur was at his limit. He had no idea what condition Alli was in. He wasn't going to let his brother die. Even though they never got along and they constantly fought with each other. They were brother. The same blood ran through them. He wouldn't let him die. He slammed the man to the ground and stomped on his chest. "I will not let my brother die because of your stupidity! Tell me where the bombs are now!" He pushed his boot into the man's throat and pulled out his gun. "Mr. Kirkland! He looked over at them and growled, tears running from his eyes. "Shut up! I won't let Alba die for this trash." The man whimpered. "I'll tell you! I'll tell you! J-Just don't kill me…" Arthur glared down at him. "That will depend if my brother is still alive or not. Now spill it."


	5. Chapter 5

Ik Zal Niet Toestaan Dat Je Sterft

Chapter V: He's will die.

Arthur was busy roaming the buildings of Edinburgh, frantically searching for the bombs. He had been told where they were but it didn't make them any easier to find and defuse. The man, whose name was Flynn, told him there were six all together. So far they had found and defused three. But Arthur needed to find the other three before they went off and destroyed the rest of the town. "Sir! Another one!" Arthur ran over to where the man had called him and knelt down inspecting the ticking object and cut the appropriate wires. The timer that had been counting down stopped. Arthur let out a sigh of relief. "Two more, hurry." The men nodded and took off. The blond stood and pulled out his phone, dialing Alli's number, praying to whatever being that he would be okay. Praying that someone answered. He listened to the ringer until finally it clicked on the other end. He almost didn't recognize it when he heard the weak greeting. _Oh god. _He thought to himself.

_He's dead._

Lars jumped a little at the sound off the phone. He reluctantly let go of the Scot's hand and picked up the phone moving out of the room not to interfere with the medical equipment that was currently keeping his lover alive. He looked at the caller ID his eyes were sore and he could hardly see it. He flipped it open and in a weak tired voice he replied. "Hello…?"

"_Lars…i-is he?"_

Lars shook his head despite the other not being able to see it. "He's alive…b-but just barely. We're in a hospital in Amsterdam. He's on life support." He paused and looked through the window that the sleeping redhead, he almost wanted to cry just looking at him connected to the tube. "He can't take another blast. He will die if another bomb goes off."

"_I know Lars, there were six planted and we have four disarmed, two more and he should be fi-…"_

There was a large blast in the back ground and Lars' eyes went wide. The green gems moved back to his beloved. The machines started beeping and the heart monitor went flat. The nurses and doctors were yelling and moving in the room as Lars stood in shock. He dropped the phone and tried to get inside as the nurses pushed him back. "Nein! Nein, Alli! Alli, no!" The doctors tried compression but stopped soon after. Lars barged in the room. "Don't stop! K-Keep going! Schat!" He grabbed the red head and pulled him to his chest. "Schat…schat nein…nein don't die… don't die…!"

Arthur heard the commotion and dropped his phone. "No…no. Fine the other bomb now!" The men ran to the place where the bomb was supposed to be. Arthur grabbed Flynn by the shirt collar and slammed him into the wall. "You son of a bitch! You better hope my brother isn't dead because of you!" The men came back. "Sir! We found it!" Arthur face was cold and twisted. He grabbed Flynn and drug him over to the building. Flynn protested and Arthur held his face down by the bomb. "Leave." The other men looked at him. "I said leave!" Doing as they were told they moved out of the building as the bomb ticked down. "Look…what you've done. Look at what you did, to my brother's city. My brother's heart. Look what you did!" Flynn started to cry as the bomb ticked down, eight seconds left. "You killed by brother, because you're a bloody moron!" The man below Arthur started to sob. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! P-Please…d-don't let go off! I'm sorry!" Arthur couldn't stand to see this and snipped the wire at the last second. The other men moved back into the room, taking Flynn away. Arthur fell to the ground and started to sob. "Alba…I failed you…"

Lars held the Scot in his arms and sobbed. "Alli…Alba you can't die…you can't…you promised you wouldn't leave me…Alli…" He rocked the redhead, pulling tubes and wires away from him. He closed his eyes and laid his head on the moving chest. "Alstublieft God, neem dan geen hem van mij." He sobbed.

"_L-Lars…"_

He was imagining things. Alli was dead in his arms. But then, something soft touched him. A light hand.

"D-donnae i-ignore me, g-git…"

His head shot up and looked at the red head who had his green eye opened and was looking at him. "God c-cannae k-keep meh away f-from ye."


	6. Chapter 6

Ik Zal Niet Toestaan Dat Je Sterft

Chapter VI: Nothings gonna take me

Alli smiled at the blond weakly and touched his face gently. "Did ye really think…" He took a deep breath and held his chest a little. "Ah'd let go so easy? Come now, angel…" Lars smiled, tears still running from his eyes as he started at Alli. He was alive. Not well, but alive, talking, breathing. "I didn't know what to think schat… I almost lost you…" The redhead nodded. "Ah know, but Ah couldnae just leave ye like that." He gave him a small smirk that made the blond smile. He was already getting back to his old self. "Should probably call the nurse love." Lars nodded and let out a small chuckle. "Ja, you're probably right." He leaned down and kissed his lips softly, pulling him close. Alli managed to wrap his arms around the blond's neck and kiss him back. It made Lars smile. He pulled away and pressed the button for the nurse. She hesitantly knocked on the door. "Yes, si-…" She cut off when she saw the redhead was awake and breathing. "He woke up." Lars said softly as the nurse rushed to get the doctor, making Alli laugh. "Sent them fer a loop eh?" He nodded and kissed his lips softly again. "Ja, you're full of surprises." Alli smiled softly at him as the doctor came in the room and moved him onto the bed checking on him. He was still weak, but nowhere as close to death as he had been. "Would ye call mah brother Lars?" Lars nodded and moved out of the room so the doctors could check up on the miracle Scot. He could heard him already arguing with the doctors as they tried to hook him up to oxygen. It made him smile more. He was glad he was coming out of it so well. He looked around on the floor and found the cell phone. He pressed redial and waiting for an answer.

Arthur heard his phone and grabbed it flipping it open, not paying attention who was calling him or why. "Hello?" His voice was stony. He was shutting himself down to deal with his brother's death that he couldn't stop.

"_Arthur. He's alive."_

Arthur scoffed. "There's no way he's alive, Lars. This isn't a funny joke." Lars frowned at the man's answer. He looked over at Alli who was shooing away the doctors and then smiled at him.

"_It's not a joke Arthur."_

Arthur growled at him. "I heard when happened. I could hear you screaming for him. Don't even try to pull this shit with me." Lars rolled his eyes and moved back into the room and handed the phone over. Arthur listened to him move. He could have sworn he heard Alli walking in the back ground. He handed the read head the phone. Alli looked up at him. "Wot is it?" Lars smiled. "Talk some sense into your brother." Allistair smirked up at him and put the phone to his ear.

"_Oh ye limey git! Wot the hells wrong with ye?!"_

Arthur froze at his voice. It was weak, but it was his brother's voice. Along with his irritating and hard to understand accent. A small smile appeared on his lips as he leaned against the wall and covered his eyes as he cried. Alli smiled and looked up at Lars.

"_Love ye git."_

Arthur laughed and smiled. "Love you too, you arse." He listened as his brother laughed and phone clicked as he hung up. Arthur was glad he was alive. He moved out of the building and directed the men to start cleaning.

Alli smiled and took Lars hand as he sat down next to him. "Ye okay?" The blond nodded. He was still trying to cope with the whole situation. "I really thought I lost you there for a moment." He frowned and looked down at his hands. "Fer a moment there ye did. But, Ah'm not goin' down without a fight. Nothin's gonna take meh away from ye." Lars smiled and scooted closer to him and lightly pecked his lips. "Don't ever do that to me again Alli…" The Scot grinned and nodded. "Promise. And Ah'm sorry." He nodded and moved close to him laying his head in his lap. Alli soothed his hair until he fell asleep. He watched television for a little while, flipping channels until he found a news station. It was all in Dutch so he only caught a few words. But what really got to him was when he saw his capital city in utter ruins. He covered his mouth at the sight. He should have been dead. But no he understood why he was so tired. So weak. He flipped of the television and curled into his pillow.

It was weeks before Alli was strong enough to get out of the hospital. He was happy when he got to go home with Lars, happy that the Dutchman had some time to spend with him. Alli walked slowly as Lars held his hand, looking through the almost destroyed city. It was better than the first time he saw it, but there were still building down and sadly they were still finding bodies. Lars gave Alli's hand a gentle squeeze. "Let's go home…" The Scot nodded and moved with the blond down the street to the car. It was hard to look at everything. Alli leaned his head against the blond's shoulder and rode home silently in the cab. When they got home, Lars nudged the sleeping red head and woke him so they could go in. He helped him up the stairs and into the house. "Are you tired…?" Lars asked as the other as he shut the door behind him. He turned and was pushed to the wall getting kissed by the redhead. He smiled and kissed him back sweetly. "Ah love ye, Lars." He smiled and cupped his face kissing him back. "I love you more." The red head grinned at him. "Ah think we established that Ah love ye most." He grinned up at the blond and Lars laughed. Silencing the redhead with a deep kiss.

_Ik heb je niet laten sterven. Ik hou van je schat._

**Het einde.**


End file.
